


I’ll Stay and Watch Your Back (Always)

by Graham (GrahamKellis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamKellis/pseuds/Graham
Summary: With the Goa'uld mothership ready to blow, Jack expresses his feelings for Daniel when he thinks they are both going to die.Neither of them do.(explicit in later chapters but I haven't gotten there yet)





	I’ll Stay and Watch Your Back (Always)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I haven't posted fic since I was 13 so like.... be easy on me. Also first time writing for this fandom so I'm sorry if this is trash garbage!! I just had a lot of mfing feels watching season 2 episode 1.
> 
> I guess I'm like 20 years late to the Stargate party but here I am.

“Jack!”, Daniel yelled loudly, as his wounded body slumped down the wall of the Goa’uld mothership.

With most of his left side impaired, he shot with his right, machine gun fire filling his ears as the Jaffa that had attacked him fell to the ground to join his two dead companions.

It was judgement day and there was no turning back now. He was going to die on this ship and there were no false God’s, no Nox rituals, and no Jack O’Neill to save him. It was over the moment they stepped foot through the Stargate and they all knew it.

Dropping his gun, he clutched his freshly charred shoulder. He could feel his own blood, warm and wet, seeping through his fingers as he tried to put pressure on the wound.

 _Shit_ , he thought to himself.

His eyes fluttered as the pain began to overrun his system, adrenaline slowly fading as his body became heavier and fatigued. Footsteps came closer as Jack came into sight.

Seeing Daniel’s crumpled form sent Jack into a frenzy of panic.

“Daniel!” he whispered, kneeling as he checked around the corner, zat gun in hand. When clear, he put his weapon away and turned back to his friend.

“Dammit!” he rasped as he got closer, examining the extent of Daniel’s injuries, trying to pull away his vest. Daniel resisted.

“I’m dead anyway, just get outta here-”

He did not have time to finish his sentence before Jack was clutching him and yelling, “I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE, DANIEL!”

Pulling once more to get Daniel more upright, Daniel looked at him, eyes tired and glossy.

“Get out of here!”, he begged. “You’re just gonna blow up with the other ship anyway, what difference does it make? Go!” 

Panting from his exclamation, he and Jack locked eyes and sat in silence.

The seconds spent felt like hours, and time was not on their side as the bomb’s timer continued to count down. Jack had to make a decision. The planet, with everyone and everything on it, or saving Daniel; the man he secretly loved most in the world, who was going to die. Jack’s heart ached as he thought about it. A world without Daniel. A world without HIS Daniel. 

Eventually Daniel broke the silence. “Just go!”, he shouted, shocking Jack out of his thoughts.

Jack let go of Daniel, eyes still locked.

“I’ll stay and watch your back.”, Daniel said weakly, voice tinged with resignation. He knew this was goodbye.

First Jack had lost his son, his wife, and now he was losing Daniel. He was at a loss for the words he wanted to tell him in what would be their final moments together. He had wasted so much time denying his own feelings, and he was not about to waste any more. Jack O’Neill had always been a man of action anyways.

Reaching out, he placed his hand on Daniel’s cheek and leaned his own face down to Daniel’s, so close that they were sharing breath. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his lips meeting Daniel’s own. Months upon months of tension was released. Fuck Abydos, Fuck Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, Fuck the Goa’uld. There was only him and Daniel in that moment and that was all that mattered.

The kiss was over quickly, but Jack hoped it conveyed all of his hopes and desires he had wished to tell his friend within the limited time they had spent together.

Backing away, he saw Daniel’s eyes widened in shock as his lips began to open to speak. “I-”

But it was too late. Jack’s back was turned as he bolted out of the room, back to the rest of the team.

And Daniel was alone.


End file.
